LoveStoned
by AnnaOz
Summary: Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki. Ficlet écrite pour Shinrin durant le premier Obscur Echange, avec un poil d'humour et pas mal de romance, TooruMasami & AtsushiMasayoshi


**Disclaimer :** Tous les charmants garçons de Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki sont la propriété exclusive de Kodaka Kazuma, l'heureuse femme :))

**Note : **Petite fic poussant fort sur la romance écrite pour Shinrin à l'occasion de l'échange sur la comm' Obscur Echange, sur livejournal, avec les couples canons du manga de sensei double K, à savoir Tooru/Masami et Atsushi/Masayoshi, relations entre garçons, donc, mais trèèès sages :))

* * *

_« Aloha, aloha, Shibata Sensei, aloha… »_ meuglait Katrin, toute barbouillée de rouge et de trop de saké – qu'elle s'était enfilé avec outrance entre deux coupes de Champagne français, ravitaillée par Kayako qui semblait attacher beaucoup d'importance à ce que son gosier soit toujours hydraté. _« Aloha, Hagiwaraaaa, alohaaa tout le mondeee… »_

Puis elle s'était fait silence, sérieuse comme un bushido, et Yoshiyuki Shibata, encore tout baigné des larmes de l'émotion du père qui marie sa fille (il était commun à tous les invités de la cérémonie de croire que c'était pourtant un fils qu'il donnait en épousailles à Tooru, l'ours de bonne réputation, mais Shibata était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti autre chose si Masami était né avec jupette et couettes) sortit de son veston deux enveloppes d'allure aussi anodine que lui se voulait grand conspirateur.

« Maa-chan, Masayoshi, mes garçons, chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang… »

« Abrège, vieille carne… » souffla Katrin, quittant pour un instant sa crispation d'apparat.

« La ferme, mégère… » répliqua le père courage du jour entre ses dents, avant de poursuivre : « Parce qu'il me faut vous dire que je vous aime comme un père aime ses fils… »

« C'est normal, TU es leur père, et ILS sont tes fils, crétin ! » lança une voix pâteuse toute proche que Yoshiyuki choisit de ne pas entendre, restant imperturbablement sur les rails de son allégorie mystique où il fut question d'un agneau, d'un serpent, d'une once de riz, et s'acheva par un « Acceptez ce modeste présent, gage de mon affection… et dites merci parce que ça m'a coûté la peau du… » qui aurait été digne des plus mémorables prières si la fin cryptique n'en avait été gâchée par l'embrassade sanglotante du marié tout de blanc habillé serrant fort contre lui l'auteur de ses jours.

« Papa ! »

« Mon enfant ! »

Et ça pleura, pleura, pleura de concert, pendant qu'à côté, ça se noyait dans un peu plus d'alcool.

Tout ça était fort beau, bien, émouvant, seul un cœur de pierre aurait eu le goût d'en galvauder la joliesse par des questions triviales…

… « Vieille couenne, c'est lui qui se marie, pas moi ! » siffla Masayoshi Shibata, dont la blondeur seule était angélique, et qui donc, en ce jour particulier, se révélait avoir un semblant de granit battant dans la poitrine, forçant même l'acharnement par un « Ah, des billets pour Hawaii ? T'aurais pas pu te ruiner pour une destination qui ne soit pas la même qu'il y a dix ans ? »

L'assemblée aurait certainement été choquée par ce manque flagrant de diplomatie si le cadet des deux frères ne s'était pas joint dans la même étreinte à son père dont l'épaule du costume servait toujours de mouchoir à son aîné ; c'est tout juste si on distingua ensuite un murmure qui faisait remarquer qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun bon sens à offrir aux deux frangins un séjour dans une île de rêve quand l'un des deux était logiquement en voyage de noce…

&&&

La première fois qu'Atsushi avait aperçu la tour de contrôle de l'aéroport d'Honolulu, des tas de milliers d'années auparavant, il était jeune et minuscule, épris de son Sensei comme un enfant pouvait l'être d'un personnage romanesque, et, vrai, tout était à ce point fantasque chez Masayoshi à l'époque qu'on aurait pu ne pas le croire tout à fait réel : arrogant, soupe au lait, insouciant et sans retenue, ce n'était pas le portrait qu'on se faisait d'un héros rêvé...

Pourtant, c'était le sien.

Et il était réel, palpable.

Remuant et bougon aussi, dans le car relayant la piste d'atterrissage au hall de débarquement, parce qu'il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement quand il lui avait été signalé par trois fois avec un ton de plus en plus chargé de menaces qu'il était, _oui, vraiment oui_, résolument interdit de fumer dans le sas de l'avion, sur la passerelle, sur le tarmac et là, debout au fond, dans le véhicule bondé de touristes baragouinants foule de langues exotiques, camouflé derrière la stature imposante d'Hagiwara.

« C'est très gentil de la part de ton père d'avoir prévu des billets supplémentaires, Sensei. » murmura-t-il dans le choc et contre-choc de tôles grinçantes qui constituaient l'habitacle du car. « Je veux dire… pour Tooru, c'était naturel qu'il soit là… mais, moi, je… enfin, c'est si récent, nous… nous… »

« Nous quoi ? » demanda le nicotinomane au profil ronchon.

« Nous deux. »

« Oh ça… »

Atsushi crut d'abord que la divine intervention s'arrêterait à ces deux mots, mais la bouche qui rêvait de s'ourler autour d'une clope dûment méritée articula une série de sons nouveaux.

« Ca, c'est pas lui, c'est moi. »

« Ah ? » répliqua Ak-kun, espérant une autre suite de mots.

« Il ne croyait sincèrement pas que j'allais chaperonner les just married tout seul ? Sérieusement, ce vieux machin délire un peu… »

« Ah. »

Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas attendu à un débordement d'enthousiasme de la part de l'autre homme quand il avait posé la question, évidemment, la nature même de Masayoshi faisait qu'il ne livrerait jamais ses impressions ou sentiments plus que le strict nécessaire quand ils étaient dans un environnement potentiellement curieux ou indiscret, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il ressente une petite pointe de déception à ne pas voir son Sensei dire plus franchement pourquoi il était là.

Devait-il porter une mine de petit chien battu, il était incapable de le dire ; toujours est-il que Masayoshi poussa un grognement sauvage – celui de l'homme en manque, certainement – carra ses beaux yeux narquois dans les siens et articula à basse et inintelligible voix pour toutes les familles nombreuses occupées à piailler à leurs côtés : « Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, toi, Arisawa. Content ? »

Content, oui, il l'était, mais devrait se contenter de le manifester également à voix basse – juste après avoir marqué sa confusion d'être redevable de son aîné pour le prix du billet, lequel, pour toute réponse, mima un profond ennui : « Oui… Sensei, je suis content… et je… »

Le reste, sans doute extrêmement intime, fut couvert par une chape de soulagement collectif lorsque le car débarqua enfin son contenu devant les portillons de la douane.

&&&

Il n'y avait rien de plus embarrassant que de se voir épié par une rangée entière de guichetiers, valets d'ascenseur, employés divers et variés, avides de déterminer qui était avec qui dans leur quatuor dépareillé.

On avait d'abord pris Tooru pour Monsieur Shibata, arguant que Masami n'avait pas le type nippon quand il était venu signer les fiches de l'hôtel, rougissant délicieusement – et Tooru avait eu un mal fou à raisonner les chatouillis dans son bas-ventre – lorsque Masayoshi s'était fendu d'un _« Maa-chaaaan, tu signes pour moi, s'te plaîîît… »_ avachi sur une banquette voisine du guichet, retournant l'écriteau _Interdiction de fumer_ face contre le plateau de la table basse pour s'en faire un cendrier.

Puis on lui avait jeté des regards en coin de moins en moins subtils quand son époux avait répondu d'un ton charmant, à l'interrogation polie du réceptionniste, qu'il était en lune de miel. Avec son frère et son ami, oui, et avec son mari, oui, la grande chose pâlissant de plus en plus du visage qu'on voyait derrière lui.

Enfin, on avait murmuré dans son dos, ricané même, quand Masayoshi, encore lui, avait gueulé – gueulé !!! – que la tradition voulait qu'il porte Maa-chan jusqu'à la couche nuptiale.

Tooru s'était senti mal à cet instant, honteux et tout petit, parce que son amour rayonnait d'un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, qu'il tirait une petite langue mutine en chuchotant _« J'ai la clef de notre chaaambre. »_ alors que lui, malgré toute la passion et l'impatience qui l'habitaient, n'arrivait pas à être aussi réjoui, aurait préféré mille fois ne jamais avoir quitté leur petite maison bordée de buis discrets, ronronnant d'un confort tranquille, plutôt que d'être ici, au vu de tous, soumis aux sarcasmes goguenards de son beau-frère qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui demander le compte-rendu de sa folle nuit le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, de préférence quand un car de nouveaux touristes viendrait se caser entre le buffet céréales et son indignation.

« Tooru ? Tu es contrarié ? »

Les murmures redoublaient, son malaise grandissait, ses paumes étaient moites, trop larges et maladroites autour de celles que Maa-chan venait de lui fourrer d'autorité en mains, nouant ses doigts fins aux siens bien plus grossiers.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses… » souffla-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort ses mains, « …les gens sont rapides pour tirer des conclusions. »

Il secoua lentement la tête, masquant avec peine combien en cette minute présente il aurait désiré encore plus être ailleurs.

« …mais les conclusions des gens sont bien en deçà de la réalité… »

En se haussant un peu sur la pointe des pieds, en plein milieu du hall d'entrée de l'hôtel au nombre d'étoiles avoisinant le 3 et demi, Masami Shibata fit taire les fâcheux et gronder le gros cœur de son mari trop impressionnable en l'embrassant avec douceur, avec courage, avec la force et la conviction que ce qu'on viendrait à dire d'eux par après n'avait vraiment pas la moindre importance.

&&&

Masayoshi faisait des ronds de fumée, assis avec tout le déploiement possible de chacun de ses membres dans le canapé central face à la réception.

A tous ceux qui venaient le prier d'éteindre sa cigarette, il répondait invariablement des bribes de n'importe quoi en norvégien, puis tirait une nouvelle bouffée, plus longue que la précédente.

Atsushi, à deux pas, attendait.

Il ignorait si son Sensei avait perçu comme lui la réprobation ambiante face au couple de Tooru et Maa-chan, ne savait pas s'il partageait sa colère larvée face à la stupidité de la plupart des gens les entourant. Il ne doutait cependant pas de son agitation, il avait appris à connaître la façon dont il mâchouillait le filtre de sa cigarette, l'imperceptible tressaillement de ses jambes, le rythme plus rapide de sa respiration : ça allait mal !

« Sensei, on peut y gagner la chambre, Maa-chan m'a laissé la clef… »

Inspiration, expiration, nouvelle requête d'un employé à la livrée bleue galonnée d'or, nouveau silence à l'odeur de goudron et de paille soufflé en pleine figure.

« Sensei… »

« Tu les as vu ? »

Il avait cette fois écrasé son mégot, désignait l'espace autour de lui d'un bras tendu.

« Oui, Sensei… »

« Mon frère est trop bien pour eux, à sa place, je… »

« Sensei… »

« Arisawa… » Son ton était devenu anormalement grave, son visage plus tendu et fermé qu'à l'accoutumée. Atsushi vint tout naturellement s'asseoir à son côté, posant une main apaisante sur le genou qui n'en pouvait plus de soubresauter.

« Arisawa, il ne faudra pas réfléchir ou bafouiller, tu promets ? »

« Oui, Sensei. »

« Atsushi, on va monter, là, tout de suite, parce que ça devient urgent urgent, et que cette clope-ci n'a pas le dixième du goût de celle que je fumerai après… » dit le blond évaporé, déliant avec plaisir les voyelles de son prénom.

« Oui, Sensei. » répondit le jeune homme avec un brin d'émotion et un brin de trouble qui donnait un drôle de trémolo à sa voix.

« Atsushi, je suis content que tu sois là, sans toi… »

« Oui, Sensei, moi aussi, je… »

« Chut, laisse la romance aux romantiques, montre-moi que tu n'as pas du jus de navet dans les veines, et mets-y un peu plus de langue que Maa-chan, s'il te plaît… »

« Hein, Sensei ? »

Masayoshi Shibata déplia les jambes et tout son long corps pour se trouver à quelques centimètres d'Atsushi, agrippa d'une poigne ferme le col de la chemise de son compagnon, attira son visage près, tout près du sien et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Embrasse-moi, idiot. »

&&&

Lorsque, cinq minutes plus tard, alors que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas encore dégagé du suffocant enlacement dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés, corps et cœurs et âmes, les commentaires et réflexions déplaisantes vinrent à tomber tout autour d'eux, que le réceptionniste se dévoua pour faire cesser la choquante représentation, il lui fut répondu un truc dans une langue étrangère, probablement nordique, qu'il ne comprit pas mais devait, de toute évidence, très insultant !

De guerre lasse, ne voulant pas provoquer plus de scandale en faisant intervenir la sécurité, il leur accorda cinq minutes supplémentaires, se persuadant qu'ils ne pourraient tenir au delà, sous risque d'asphyxie.

Il avait tort.


End file.
